Dangerous
by order of penuts
Summary: Summary well no Summary just take a peak in side you will not regret it
1. Forest disaster

Disclamer: don't own Pokémon

I'm not going to beg for it, but please review I'm trying to improve my writing. I accept any kind of criticism, any at all even that the story sucks. With advice to make me a better writer, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you enjoy it. The Pokémon training will come soon. Just give me a few chapters to get him going. I fixed this chapter to the best of my ability. I'll do chapter two today, and work on chapter three tommrow.

It's the year 2012 10 years since they lost their minds. 10 year since they turned back to their Ferial instincts. No one could figure it out professors from every reign came together to find the cause, but in the end it proved futile; useless only a bunch of educated people killed. It took over seven year before the Kento league let training continue. other reigns had let trainer back sooner ,but the league did not think it was safe to let a bunch of eleven year old kids travel around the reign in Pokémon populated with little to no experience of Pokémon at all they would get them self's killed. And that would look bad on the league but the league had to think of a solution. They were losing so much cash it was phenomenal they were still staying afloat. Finally after seven years the solution came with a big list of condition I won't go through them all just the really big ones. Condition one every new trainer had to have been 19, or have finished high school. condition two every trainer had to get a two year contract of training in a Gym training in a specific type of Pokémon, it kind of reminded me of college and let me tell you it cost the same. For the next three years the Gyms where booming making more cash than any business in the world. Yes it was expensive to be a trainer in training 100 dollars every two weeks adds up especially when a gym could hold twenty to thirty people each, and mind you food and shelter where not given to you most people worked a minimum wage jobs, and lived with their parents for the next two years. But it was worth it in the end to live your dream you have to travel down a long a hard road right, so who am I to complain heck I have not even started my training. Having just finished my GED, I was on my was to find a gym that would take me and train me, somewhere close so I could be near my family a little longer I hoped to get in this year the big Graduation of trainers this year was a big confidence after, but there is still A big chance I won't get in. After all my sister had been waiting for two years just to get in she was about to give up, and just go to college this year if she did not get in.

POV (Alex)

_"Our top story tonight the death of two new trainers in Viridian Forest the cause of death is unknown, but the local authorities believe it was caused by a Weddle for the numerous sting marks on their legs and arms. We have the police officer with use now at the scene of the deaths Officer jenny what do you make of this incident". Said the new anchor "Well Victoria it seems to be just an accident we do not believe this is a homicide at this time. But the body where shipped to the forensics lab and we will have our results and one week's time." Said Officer Jenny "Thank you for your time officer." Said Victoria Our next story everyone loves chocolate, but what if I was to tell you that studies have been show that a little dark chocolate is good for you. And your weather for the next week with chief meteorologist Jim Tucker when we get back from this commercial brake." Said Victoria_

The TV switched to commercial. He was sitting in a lazy position having one leg over the chairs handle and one on the ground he was practically laying down his back touching the seat cushion. Grabbing the remote from his lap he started changing the channel Simpsons no iron man no he proceeded to change the channel until deciding that there was nothing on clicking the power button he turned off the TV. he heard the front door open quickly jumping up he walked over to the kitchen he still had to empty the dishwasher; he thought that his mom would be home later and his sister said she would be home tonight. Something about the gym I didn't make any sence the gym for Pokémon application started next week maybe she just went to go swimming but that did not make any sence mom told here never to go without me something about protection.

His sister walked into the kitchen.

'Doing the dishes now didn't mom tell you to do that before you watched TV?" said Brook

"I wasn't watching TV." said Alex "Then why is the power strip on huh face it I got you it's not like I'm going to tell mom no need to lie." said Brook

Alright alright I was watching TV what the big deal is anyway you have a smile bigger than a snorlax right now.

"Well unlike you I got into the Cerulean City gym." Said Brook

"How the hell did you manage that and did you get me in." said Alex

"I was the last one to get in sorry I asked about you but, as I said they were full look I hope you're not mad there's always next year." said Brook

"But how are they full doesn't the appellations start next week; I would of went with you if you told me what you were doing. "Said Alex

'Look I'm sorry ok I didn't think I would even work I promise you'll get in next year. Look if it helps I'll save all my work and you'll breeze through it, and not have to worry about it most of the gym leaders are bimbos anyways so they won't know the difference. Misty's the only real smart one and she doe's the hands on battling with the students." Said brook

"Misty didn't she travel with that guy who beat the elite four." said Alex

"The one and only aren't you going to ask how I got in?" Said Brook

"Just tell me already." said Alex

"I went in the gym originally to bribe us in and I think it would have worked to if I had one of the bimbos,

But to my surprise the bimbos where not there instead Misty was she was battling some trainer with rock type Pokémon and of course you know who won I was a good battle. So I went over to talk to her and we hit it off as you know I have a love of water Pokémon so I complimented her on her staryu,

And we just talked I told her I was going to apply for the gym and she said she could get me in. I told her about you and she said she would only make an exemption for me. I thanked her and we talked until she had to help her bimbo sisters and then I came home. Just wait for next year you will get in."

"Look I'm not waiting until next year Brook I'm getting in this year I'll apply online for the other gyms. And if it doesn't happen ill head to pallet town I heard the New Professor what's name Gary youngest professor only nineteen well I guess that's what you get when you have professor oak as a grandfather."

Said Alex

You know I don't like it but Lt. Surge is still open and it's only what two pm why don't know take my bike and head over it should be safe there's not many wild Pokémon there. Well get going ow and take my bribe cash, and do try to get in be persistent don't let anyone tell you no. well get going."

Grabbing the cash he ran out the door seeing the bike he grabbed the handles, and walked to the gate and opened it getting on the seat. The one thought of is someone going to think I stole this I mean really pink metal and flowers well that, or they will think I'm gay.

Putting his foot on the peddles he rushed down the street taking the turn which lead to the gym and keep going passed seeing a red head training a staryu he figured it was Misty she was beautiful, but he didn't have time to stop if he wanted to get back before dark and not end up like the two trainers on the news. Riding Going down the long brick road until finally hitting the dirt road, and he road for the next hour.

The road had turned rocky he could see the forest trees as he passed praying to god there was not a weedle or even worse a beedrill in those trees. For the next fifteen minutes he heard shuffling in the bushes picking up the speed the bike could not go any faster no matter how many times he pedaled and then it happened the bike hit a rock too big for it to handle it fell over. Still not over the shock he stayed there for a few minutes until the sound he heard early had caught up with him getting up he grabbed the bike looking down he saw the tire was popped flat he was screwed limping as he walked down the street with the bike at his side the sound he had heard earlier had gotten loader increasing his speed his ankle was sprained but he could worry about that later. Then it happened two men in black shirt and dark blue pants walked in front of him.

"Thank god I thought you were a Pokémon." Said Alex in relief

"Well look what we have here Mitch a chubby kid with a pink bike you know we thought you were a girl when we were chasseing you fat boy" said the man in the black shirt.

And in that moment in time it clicked in Alex's head they were not here to say a friendly hello and it was true he was chubby, but only slightly but that was why people normally left him alone; Alex already know he was in trouble two on one and the one having a sprained ankle he was not in for a good time plus on the side of one of the men looked like a pokeball.

"Look I don't want any trouble I'm trying to get to the gym."

A trainer huh well how about a battle you win we let you go you lose you lose that Pokémon of yours sounds fair to me how about you Dave?" Said Mitch

"Sounds fair." said Dave

"Hate to break it to you guys, but I'm not a trainer yet I'm trying to see if I can become one at the gym so I'll just be going now." said Alex

"Well that just won't do now will it Mitch we work so hard to catch fatso and he not even a trainer a pity really well you have to have some money on you huh fat boy so cough it up." Said Dave

"Well I have ten dollars here you can have that it was for my lunch but you can have it." Lied Alex

"Empty your pockets." said Mitch

Emptying out the pocket with his wallet the throw it to Mitch

"Now the other pocket to Moron." Said Dave

That was a problem that was the bribe money and from the weight on it he guessed it was a month of his sister's pay.

"Sorry fellas but I think I sprained my wrist when I fell down its empty any ways" Said Alex lying

It was probably the worst lie he had ever made be they didn't look too bright.

"Nice try kids empty the pocket or I'll do it for you "said Mitch

"Come do it for me my wrist is really sprained" Said Alex

This is my only chance to get away thought Alex he was not just going to take his sisters gift and give it to some thug he probably was not even a trainer

"Fine I will." Said Dave

"Here right here showing him his pockets showing him his pocket moving his arm to his side Dave reached down to look in his pocket as he moved down Alex grabbed Dave's pokeball, and elbowed Dave in the face he fell down to the ground. Alex could have sworn he heard a crack but he did not care. Alex threw the pokeball in the bushes turning a round he ditched the bike what he had on him was worth ten times that tried to run, but his ankle was getting the better of him his run was more of a fast walk a big force nailed him in back it flipped him over. It was Mitch and he didn't look happy the punches came rapidly to the point to where he was barley concuss.

"You stupid fuck I should kill you, but let's just take what you have in your pocket. Huh quite a bit of money a hundred bucks but not so much to cause this. The medical bill will cost more than this ."hissed Mitch He spat in Alex face

"If see you again I'll kill you Fuck face.!" yelled Mitch

"Dave get up you pansy don't you want to say Bye to our new friend." Said Mitch

"Night night kid" Said Dave

"Fuck you asshole" Said Alex

Then it all went black


	2. Long road back

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

Ok Chapter two review and grammar somewhat corrected. Like I said I'm trying to do better leave a comment if you think I can do something better, or if you have a suggestion I'll be sure to get back to you and if you read this chapter I operate that means the first one was not completely bad.

The odd wiggling sensation on his leg waked arouses him from sleep. Looking up it was dark the stars where out. Looking down at the wiggling sensation at his leg it was a Weddle. If it stung him the poison would kill him in the matter of hours, so fair it seemed it had not stung him yet. It was just staring at him probably startled by the sudden movement it cocked its head to the side. Almost looking cute from where it was but cute was deadly when it came to Pokémon. Quickly he kicked the bug off his leg getting up as fast as he could. Then the sprained ankles pain made him fall back on his face. Trying to get back up he looked at where he had kicked the Weddle it was getting closer to him following him. That cute feeling he had earlier was now filled with dread. Finally getting up his whole body hurt his left eye was blurry his right ribs hurt the most where Dave had kicked him. Limping to the bike he grabbed the handles he had already lost his sisters bribe money he was not losing the bike too. He could not believe he almost got killed for a hundred dollars it felt like more but he was wrong. Limping as fast as he could with the bike at least the bike acted as support looking behind him the Weddle looked like he was preparing to attack maybe a poison needle or a string attack to stop him. Limping faster the further he could get the less accurate the attack would be that was his only hoped. Sending a prayer to god he limped towards Cerulean City. He had to get home the Gym was a unless cause now there was no bribe money and he was in no condition to talk to anyone right now. Limping further he looked behind him the Weddle turned around I guess he figured I was not a real threat. Still keeping the same pace in case it changed its mind. The pain was becoming too much "why the hell did I decide to go in any Pokémon populated area's by myself I wasn't ready. I could have just used the ten buck to catch a bus and I would have been at home. Heck how am I going to do any gym appellations the online version will only get me so fair most gyms want to see you in person, and I'm in no condition to go anywhere maybe my sister was right I should just wait for next year. besides after what happened today I'm clearly not ready." He thought the city lights came in view they were beautiful he couldn't figure out why he wanted to leave the city in the first place. The lights where getting closer, he must have walked for hours before he could make out the buildings. Then it took another hour just to get to the city. Walking down the brick road it felt nice to be on a real road again, Walking past people the expirations on their face were priceless one even said "What the hell happened to you." I didn't bother to answer it was just a waste of breath walking past the Gym the Three Bimbos where out and so was Misty. They were talking to a guy who looked like he was trying to get in the gym the five of them looked at me I guess the clink sound in bike caught there attention. Then it happened I fell face first as they were all staring at me." OH MY GOD." said one of the women not knowing which one sounded like one of the bimbos. Trying to get back up "my body could not take much more of this abuse before I had to go to the hospital." Thought Alex I just couldn't get up I heard the sound of load padded footsteps head my way I looked up I was the guy who was talking to the Girls. "Come on buddy get up your making an ass out of yourself. 'Said the Guy as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Thanks. " Said Alex trying to grab the bike "Hey haven't I seen that bike before just earlier today when Brook stopped by that's her bike how did you get it?" said Misty accusingly

"She's my sister look sorry to ask you this buddy, but can you help he home I don't think I can make it back by myself. It's just around the corner." Said Alex

"Sure man I'm Darik by the way, but I want a story you got it I want to know how you got so messed up." Said Darik "Sure ya whatever I'm Alex by the way." "I'll get the Bike for you." Said Misty as she ran over grabbing the Bike from Alex's hands. "well get on with the story then." Said Darik "Well my sister said this gym was full that she got the last ticket in she felt bad that she couldn't get me in so she let me use her bike to go to Surges gym I took the normal dirt path and my bike flipped." Said Alex

"There is no way that happened from a bike flip." said Darik "Let me finish After my bike flipped two guys popped out from behind the busses Demanding I empty my pockets I emptied my left pocket and throw my wallet over to him then he told me to empty my other pocket which had my sister paycheck in it I had to take it to the bank."

Don't lie your sister was going to try to bribe my sister she told Me." Said Misty

"Hey I just trying to keep my sister in the clear so anyway one of them said empty the other pocket and I could not run well because my ankle sprained, so I said I sprained my wrist and its empty but they could check it if they like so the guy came over to check my pocket when he reached for it I elbowed him in the face and took off running as fast as I could until the other guy Tackled me and started hitting me in the face till I was nearly unconscious then he called his other friend over to finish the job he kicked me in the ribs, and they took my sisters money and I blacked out woke up it was dark out and I have been walking for the past four hours by the way why the hell are you trying to get in the gym at twelve at night."

"That's some story you got there." said Darik I don't know how the hell you got back but you got some guts, and I've been trying to get in the gym since eight they just kicked me out then." Said Darik" Is it really that hard to get into a gym." Said Misty

"You have no idea Pumpkin." Said Darik

"I'm not your Pumpkin jackass." Hissed Misty "look why don't you stop by tomorrow Alex I'll see if I can help my gym is full your sister wasn't lying there." Said Misty

"Thanks I'll do that my house is right here." Said Alex

"Hey what about me I helped too." Said Darik

"Fine Fine you too now get lost you pissed me off today."

"Thank Darik cya around." Said Alex "Ya cya around" said Darik as he walked off waving

"You want to come in just leave the bike over there besides if I walk in there I could use some back up' and my sister probably has not told my parents about getting accepted into the gym yet? I could use that to get out of a bunch of Questions." Said Alex "Sure I can spare a few minutes." Said Misty "Thanks well here goes nothing" Said Alex as he opens the door.

"ALEX." Yelled his Mom "shit." he whispered only loud enough for Misty to hear "Hi Mom how was your day this is Misty she runs the Gym down the Street." Said Alex by this time Brook and his dad came down stairs.

"What in the world happened to you?" I got Beat up I'll be fine sit on the coach you too Misty it's nice to meet you. Said his Mom "How in the world did you get Beat up Alex?" said His dad he was a big man not fat but muscular. "Well to be fair it was two on one and I had a sprained ankle." he said as his mom put water on his wounds "look where going down to police station tomorrow morning you got that." Said his Dad

"Loud and clear. " Said Alex

"So did Brook Tell you yet?" Said Alex

"She got accepted into the gym up the street Right Misty."

"Ya she came by and I thought she would be a perfect addition to the gym." Said Misty "Really Brook you made it that's great honey I'm so proud!" Said Alex's Mom

"And what about you did you get in the gym?" Said Brook hopeful

"Got jumped before I could get there Misty's going to help he see if I can get in one tomorrow." Said Alex

"Money gone Brook sorry and your bike is thrashed." Said Alex

"Don't worry about that dork, I'm just glad you're aright, so Misty where did you find him. Said Brook

"He was all busted, but walking outside the Gym he fell and me and another guy help him home." Said Misty

I should Probably get going I'll see you tomorrow Alex and you too Brook training starts tomorrow, did you know we have a new deal around first two weeks free I'll sign you up see you guy tomorrow Good night hope you feel better Alex." Said Misty As she walked out the Door

"You go right up to bed Alex you have a long day tomorrow. "Said Alex's Mom

"Yes mom night you guys congregations Brook" said Alex as he limped to his room.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Said his Dad

"Sprained it." said Alex

"Pokémon center tomorrow got it I'm going with you."

"Yes dad Goodnight." Said Alex

Walking to his room he closed the door everything was still the same shirt, shoes, pants scattered around he was screwed in the morning but morning could wait for morning.


	3. hospital fiasco

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

I'm going to let you guys choose Brooks and Derik's Pokémon expect the water Pokémon Brook gets, so I can work on the next chapter. Leave your thoughts in the review

Alex Woke with the Sun shining in his window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned; stretching his arms over his head. He looked at the clock "Shit its one already Misty probably thinks I flacked. Ow well Dad won't let me go there first anyway." Thought Alex throwing is legs over the side of the bed the pain in his foot came back in full force sucking in a sharp breath. "Maybe we should go to The Pokémon center first." Getting up from his bed he limped to door. Moving to the bathroom he brushed his teeth and hair, though he did not see the reason to brush his hair it would just get messed up. Looking in the mirror he stared at himself for a moment, he was still wearing the same cloths from yesterday a red plaid shirt and baby blue jeans. The only thing missing was his hat. He looked like any other teenage boy Brown hair green eye's which worked well with his white skin he looked at his face it was a disaster he had browses all over his face and a black eye and his rib he knew was the worst of the lot it hurt more than the ankle. Going back to his room he got changed just a basic Black polo shirt and dark Blue jean; looking at his ribs before he put the shirt on they were literally black and blue he definitely needed to get it checked soon . Putting on the shirt he headed to the Kitchen to get a glass of water, "Finally up huh your lucky you already Finished your Ged . Well how the ankle feels still hurt?" Said his father as he read the newspaper

"Ya a bit, but I'll manage until we get to the center when are we heading out?" Said Alex grabbing his cup

"As soon as you eat, and by the way what did I tell you about leaving your hat on the table." Said his father finally putting down the newspaper.

"Let me see you face you look pretty ruffed up last." Said his Dad

Alex Turning Around with his glass of water showing his dad his face.

"Screw it finish your water and we are leaving we'll get lunch after the center, and get the dam hat off the table." Said Alex's Dad

"Yes Dad." Said Alex's grabbing his hat from the table, and putting it on his head

It was and old Plain gray hat with a rip in the rim of the hat it had been abused since he was ten when his father bought for him at a Pokémon battle when he was ten, but it was his favorite hat it had been with him through almost everything life had thrown at him. Putting the hat on his head he heard his father say they were leaving he watched his father grab his Pokémon belt it had been with him since he was elven before all the wild Pokémon went crazy. Oddly enough all the Pokémon who were trained before the fall happened.

"Alright out the door Alex." Said his father

He moved slowly to the door they didn't own a car everything was so close together there really no need but it was still a good five blocks away.

When they reach the front yard his father throw a pokeball his Tauros came out

"Alright on the bull Alex." Said his Dad

"What come on Dad I can walk." Said Alex

"No on the bull now or you're not going to the gym you can't fool me Alex you practically falling down, you've been holding one hand on your right ribs for the last fifteen minutes honestlyI'm contemplating making you wait another year before you go to a gym at all you just not ready what you did yesterday was reckless, idiotic Going in a Pokémon populated area especially with all the resent deaths now get on the Tauros." Said Alex's Dad

The Tauros puffed and ran its head under Alex's dads hand

Come on Tauros will enjoy it it'll be just like old time right buddy the Tauros puffed again

"Alright I'll get on but can we please take the long way I don't want to see that gym on him." Said Alex

"Fine fine just get on" said Alex's Dad Alex hoped on the Tauros And rubbed behind his ears making him huff in happiness.

And Tauros was off in a slow trot "So what happened to Brook? I didn't see her in the house." Said Alex

"She left for here first day at the gym, she'll get her first Pokémon today wonder what it will be." Said His Dad "Something cool probably" said Alex

Look Alex I won't hold you back for your training I'm just worried think about it you come home black and blue it worries me your still a kid no matter if your seventeen your sister told me about the bribe money and I would understand if your sister would do that but you're not even eighteen you're getting a head start you don't need to rush it. And if it doesn't happen well maybe you could try collage for a year I heard Saffron City has a low tuition rate.

"Dad I really appreciate that but I have my heart set on this I want to travel and I love Pokémon no matter how dangerous they are." Said Alex

"Alright but it's not going to be like the story's I told you it's a lot harder out there." Said Alex Dad as they turned the corner of the Pokémon center

"So how did this happen all I know is what your sister has told me?"

And that's how the rest of the 10 minute walk went

"You elbowed him in the face and ran with a sprained ankle For a hundred bucks." Said Alex's Dad and Alex got off the Tauros

"Well I thought it was more." Said Alex

"Let's go inside and get you checked out. Said Alex's dad, as they walked into the Pokémon center

Hello Dears welcome to The Cerulean City, how can I help you today oh dear what happened to you! Chansey get this man a wheelchair. " Said Nurse Joy

"No it's fine I can walk really."Said Alex

"I'll wait outside cya soon son." Said Alex's Dad

A chansey Ran out from the back room With a wheelchair come right for Alex coming right up to Alex

"Chansey" it said pointing at the chair

"I'm Fine really I can walk." Said Alex

"Sir you might want to just get in the chair she can be Rather aggressive." Said Nurse Joy

"Look I appreciate the offer but I can walk I walked through the door I'm fine

"CHANSEY" yelled the chansey pointing at the chair now trying to push him in it.

"Fine I'll get in the chair." Said Alex taking a seat. The chansey ran with the wheelchair into the swinging door it appeared from earlier running right into the door slamming Alex's foot "AWWWWWWWWWWWW" said Alex

It slowed its pace giving Alex time to look in the Windows of the room each room was empty holding regular hospital supplies. Except for one room holding a small poochyena which was odd they weren't in this Reagan It looked sick, lonely it had a bandage around its foot it looked like it needed a friend. The chansey wheeled the chair down the long hall until reaching the last room it wheeled him in, and pointed at the bed saying its name. Getting got of the chair he moved to the bed siting on the bed. He grabbed the remote on the table adjusting the position on the bed in a upright position he put his back on the back on the back cushion. The nurse Walked in "Ok dear what happened to you. Never mind it doesn't matter. Take off your shirt. Let's get you back in the wheel chair and get that x-rayed." Said Nurse Joy as she stared at the welt on his rib's. Getting up he moved back to the wheel chair. The nurse moved the chair down the hall to the x-ray room "ok dear im going to have to ask you to get up and move to that wall over there." Said the Nurse Joy Alex moved to the wall where the x-ray machine was.

"Good now I'm going to ask you to hold this in front of your chest. We will be done in just a minute" said Nurse Joy handing him a big octagon ball

The nurse walked out of the room and clicked a button, and walked back in. "Ok that it where all done you can get back in the wheel chair now." Said the nurse

Alex handed the nurse the Octagon, and sat in the wheelchair "When will that be done?" Said Alex

"The x-ray picture It normally take's about twenty minutes We will just address your other wounds first don't worry it won't be long" said nurse as she put down the ball and moved towards Alex's wheelchair the nurse moved the wheel chair down the hall again Moving past the hurt poochyena it broke his heart every time he saw it he decided to ask the nurse what had happened to it "Nurse Joy what happened to that poochyena over there. Where's its trainer?" Said Alex

"It was abandoned by its trainer after it lost the gym battle its heart breaking to see a trainer abandon such a loving Pokémon. He's been for the last oh I don't know thirty six hours I guess. The worst part about this is that once a Pokémon is captured in a pokeball it starts to lose its Ferial instincts rapidly. It would never last in the wild now even if released the instincts that it had when it was wild will never come back. Why don't I take him to your room It looks like you both could use some cheering up." Said Nurse Joy flashing him a smile "Thanks that would be great" said Alex

"So dear what happened to you? Normally I don't ask but your pretty beat you." Said Nurse Joy

"Well it all started…."said Alex

"Dear God have you gone to the Police department yet." Said Nurse Joy

"No not my dad and I decided I should get checked out first. I guess from the way you acted when I walked through the door that was probably a good idea."

"Well you can't blame me you look worse than a boxer." Said the nurse finally reaching the room at the end of the hall. "Now get in the bed and I'll go get our friend." Said Nurse Joy

"I wonder what Misty's going to say I think she expected me this morning Derik probably already got in a gym already. I hope there's still a spot for me I'll take anywhere right now." Thought Alex

The nurse Walked in with the poochyena in her arms it was squirming around "well here he is he's a little out of control right now." Said Nurse Joy trying to keep the small Pokémon in here arm the Pokémon jumped out of her arms and landed on the bed. The poochyena barked jumping on his lap and sat down it stared at him man he loved Pokémon. It looked like it had finally made its decision about Alex the poochyena laid down on his lap, and falling asleep. "Well it seems to have taken a liking to you hasn't he. The nurse took her time getting his wounds dressed by time she was done forty minutes had passed and the nurse had left to get his x-ray

The poochyena had final woken up I yawed stretching its legs it looked up at him and barked man he wished he could keep him. Alex scratched behind the poochyena ears it had a pleased glint in its eyes Nurse Joy walked in the room "Well look who has woken up aren't you a cute little guy. Well Alex I have your X-ray here let's take a look shall we." Said Nurse Joy as she put the film paper in the light the pictures showed his chest his top right rib had a black spot on it but it looked like nothing was broken. Alex was thanking god right now his Gym training was not going to be stopped he could still join a gym " well your rib's appear to be fine your luck Alex this could have been a lot worse." Said Nurse Joy

"Thank you Nurse Joy I appreciate it." Said Alex The poochyena stood up and put its front paws on his chest waging its tail Barking Alex started petting the Exited Pokémon on its back.

"Please call me Joy and please come back anytime just next time just for a visit with no bourses ok. Now I need to get this little fella to bed." Said Joy the poochyena wined as the Joy picked him up "I'll be back in a minute Alex" said Joy the poochyena started barking as Joy walked out of his room Alex wished he could take him but it was prohibited to own a Pokémon without a gym diploma. Alex sat in silence he was sad he had to admit he would miss that poochyena "No stop hey come back." Joy yelled down the hall the poochyena ran in with a pokeball in its mouth it jumped on the bed and dropped the ball in his lap it was a common Pokémon ball with red on the top and white on the bottom the poochyena used its nose to move the ball to his hand "Buddy I can't I'm not a trainer I wish I could but I cant." Said Alex the poochyena wined

Joy walked into the room watching the transaction "I really wish I could let you keep him" said Joy walking over and grabbing the Pokémon ball from Alex's hand and returned the poochyena to it.

"What will happen to him?" Said Alex "He will probably be sent to a Daycare until he is adopted. Alex I'm really sorry I can't give him to you. You're free to go you should just take it easy for a week or two." Said Joy "Thanks Joy hope to see you again sometime." Said Alex getting up and heading for the front door he walked outside to see his dad playing with the tauros he had ridden on earlier his dad was a sucker for Pokémon. "Well how did it go bud you ok?" Said his Dad "Ya I'm fine no need to ride him again." Alright let's get going you don't mind if I let him say out do you? He could use the exercise." Said His Dad

"It's fine by me lets head to the police station." Said Alex

It was a short walk the station was only a block away his dad returned the tauros this time and walked in. walking to the window there was a man at the desk with blue hair "How can I help you fella's today?" Said the man "we would like to file a report of robbery and assault." Said Alex's dad "well take this clip board and fill it out we will hand it to our local officers and make sure to tell a description cloths, hair, and eye anything you can remember." Said the man "Well Alex you want me to fill this out this out or do you." Said Alex's dad "you go ahead and do it." Said Alex

It was taking forever to do the report his dad had asked for his license a description of the guys everything. A woman ran In the Police station "OFICER OFICER PLEASE HELP ME A MAN JUST STOLE MY PURSE HE RUNING DOWN THE STREET NOW." Com down miss I'll just call in one of the officers on the radio." Said the man "Are there any units Clouse to the station his dad dropped the clipboard and ran out the door Alex ran after him his dad had put his Rapidash out and jumped on his father dashed down the street into the dirt road that lead to Pewter City great now he had to wait His father had taken hours it was before his dad had returned with the purse with not a bruise on him.

"Look what I found. Well let's head back to the station return this and finish that report Huh." Said Alex's dad that was his Dad not afraid to help a person in any way they need. It made him proud to be his son they headed back to the station as they walked in they saw the woman was still there filling out a report herself. "Miss is this yours." Said Alex's Dad holding up the purse. "Oh thank god thank you so much. Here let me give you a reward." Said the women "It's not a problem miss just have a good night." Said Alex's Dad "Thank you." the woman said as she walked out the door "Now where's that report "Said Alex's Dad "Ah here it is here you go officer I finished it before I left. Alex let's go home." Said Alex dad walking out side "Dad ill meet you there I still have to see Misty today. I'll see you home after I go to the gym if that's alright?" Said Alex

"Of course you can I'll see you home by ten thirty sharp got it"

It was a short walk the gym was just down the street his ankle stopped hurting an hour ago must have been something Joy had he thought back on his day. That poochyena was going to be his if he had his say after his training he would search for it, and the stunt his father pulled was just amazing. That was why he loved his family they were all like that selfless.

He had drawn near to the Gym the sliding door with the a pokeball symbol separated apart

"Well here goes nothing." Said Alex


End file.
